Cry Wolfe: The Pack Survives
by FarmerBill
Summary: A wolf cannot survive without the pack. Adeline Wolfe is no exception. Cry Wolfe Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

_28th December, 1945, Côte d'Azur, France._

The first thing she felt was warmth. It was dancing on her skin, holding her still. It was comforting and disconcerting.

Her eyes opened, unwillingly, unbidden – and they took some time to focus, a moment to realise that fluttering of shadows on the high, arched ceilings, were patterns from leaves. She could hear rustling from the trees that must have been around her.

The sun lit the room fully, the gauzy curtains drifting lazily, and the cotton sheets over her body were softer than anything she could remember.

_She couldn't remember anything._

The realisation was enough to panic her, send adrenaline and fear crashing through her body, enough to make her leap from the too comfortable bed, and back into the nearest corner, knocking over a tall base with a loud shattering sound. She flinched, hands flying up instinctively. The shine of silver from her hands made her pause, looking at the inch-long _claws_ protruding from her nail-bed.

"Hey! Hey – whoa, it's okay!"

The loud voice from the doorway made her startle again, pressing back against the wall and dropping into a defensive position.

His face was creased into a worried frown, hands out placatingly. The man in the doorway was shorter than her, not immediately threatening, and inordinately familiar. _Familiar._

_"Listen, I figure you know maybe, two or three people here, max. it's always good to have friends so, I uh, I figure…" He was panting – but he looked sincere, underneath the smirk and bravado._

_"You want to… be my friend?" She was still new to the language, new to the country, the idiosyncrasies of a people she didn't understand. But she had never had a friend before._

_"Ah… yeah. But don't make it weird." A smile. A handshake. A friendship._

"Howard?" she asked, a lump of emotion suddenly choking her. Howard Stark let out a relieved puff of air. She stepped off the wall, still disorientated. "How – I mean, what-?"

He caught her into a tight hug. She was used to sudden displays of affection from the man – but the way he was holding her now felt almost desperate. She raised her arms to bracket him, resting her cheek briefly against his hair.

"Howard – is she awake-?"

A female voice now, but this time, she could place the name instantly.

_"…You must call me Peggy. You saved my life, Adeline. I won't forget that."_

Peggy stopped dead in the doorway, and gave a tremulous, watery smile. "Oh, Adeline." Howard stepped back, allowing the two women to meet in the centre of the beautiful room. "I'm so glad you're alright." Peggy murmured.

Adeline felt almost complete.

But then-

"Steve." She pulled out of Peggy's embrace. "Where's Steve – I –" it was like being slapped in the face, the force of her memories returning like a physical blow, and she stumbled backwards.

_"Please…" Steve's face was red raw and frantic. "Hold on, please. If you fall, I can't – I won't – I need you." _

_The energy was building beneath her, as a desperate Schmidt clutched to leg, trying to survive – but dragging her down with him – the energy source building in its momentum. She wasn't healing and the wound in her chest was killing her._

_"The world needs you more. Stop the plane. Finish this." Their hands were slipping, wet with blood and sweat, and Adeline grew heavy with exhaustion._

_"NO! I can hold you, I can pull you up – just give me a second to catch my breath-" _

_"We don't have time." Her voice was gentle, her heart was full. "I love you, Just-Steve." _

_And then she was falling, spinning towards the earth, as the sky lit up around her. _

Peggy and Howard exchanged a worried look. Howard cleared his throat. "Listen, Ads – about Steve-"

"Is he back on the field already? He must be." She was rambling a little, "He's got to be. Is he angry at me? Where-"

"Steve didn't make it." Peggy's voice was hard, as final as stone sealing a grave and Adeline just shook her head.

"You're lying." She smiled at Peggy. "They've done this to me before, you know. Hydra. They tell me someone is dead. But they are not." Howard sniffled quietly.

The sound made her turn. He was crying quietly, and now, she could see the tears in Peggy's eyes. A horrible sort of realisation lapped at her. "No. _No._ No, tell me… _please._" She sunk to her knees, shuddering. "Please! _Tell me you're lying!" _she screamed.

Peggy shook her head, the first tear spilling prettily down her cheek. "He couldn't land the plane. He had to put it in the water – Adeline I'm _sorry._"

"We looked for him, we're _still_ looking for him – but it's been months now, and we only found you from tracking the energy signature-"

Adeline tuned Howard out, standing on shaky legs. She crossed to the window, and as the breeze blew back the curtains, revealing the costal town sprawled beneath them, the crystal waters, white sand and clear sky.

It should have been stormy and desolate. It should have ugly; it should have been destruction and pain; because _Steve was dead._

Adeline bowed her head, crying silently.

_Steve was dead, and was not._

* * *

Adeline lingered at the dock, staring at the ship that would be her home for the next week and a half. Howard had insisted that the boat was '_the only way to travel, darling_,' and Adeline felt no particular desire to separate herself from her friend, so she had followed him.

The ocean was smooth, deceptively pretty; sparkling with promise.

She didn't remember her time beneath the waves, didn't remember being lifted from the crushing depths, Schmidt's energy source pinned to her chest.

She didn't remember how she had gotten through the past months.

Again, emotion threatened to engulf her, and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She could picture him there; in her memories. He was smiling and warm. He was happy.

"Commander?" There was a light touch to her shoulder. Turning, she met the earnest brown eyes of Thomas Caverly. He looked concerned.

She looked him over – a force of habit now. The now twenty-year-old still looked remarkably doe eyed, despite the years of combat he'd seen. He had a small scar on his temple, from their time on Gold Beach, and his right arm was still stiff in the cold weather – or so he told her – but he was alive. He was alive, and he had been happy to see her, his whole family were. She still wasn't entirely sure how he had ended up joining her, how she had agreed to have him stay on with her. She smiled at him. "I'm alright, Tommy."

He looked appeased, and turned back to the boat, looking queasy. "I ain't ever been on a boat before." He said nervously.

"That's not true." Adeline laughed slightly. "I seem to remember we met on a boat."

Thomas quirked a shy smile. "They was more death traps then boats."

Adeline snorted, ignoring the phantom memories. "That they were, Tom, that they were." She rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing him slightly. "We should board before Howard falls off."

Thomas looked up to the deck – where Howard and Maria were standing – both of them waving frantically, Howard tipping dangerously forwards over the guardrail, a glass of champagne in his grip. Maria gave him a less than amused look, before rolling her eyes conspiratorially at Adeline. She smiled again.

She and Thomas walked up the gang-plank and joined their two companions, and Adeline turned back to the crowd, spotting Peggy and Phillips instantly. They were surrounded by her comrades, and the Howling Commandos weren't cheering like the rest of the crowd. But they were smiling, and as she watched – they raised their hands in unison, saluting her one last time. She nodded to them, snapping one last salute as the ship was released from the dock. She would see them again, but for now, the wound was too fresh.

Perhaps there was pain, and sorrow – but there was also hope, friendship; and an opportunity to forge a new future.

Adeline turned her gaze to the horizon, feeling Howard settle into her side comfortably, Thomas grip nervously at her shirt sleeve, and Maria smile at her.

_America awaited. The land of dreams and freedom. _


	2. Chapter 2

_19th May, 1969, Dong Ap Bia, South Vietnam._

It was sweltering in the jungle.

Mud clung to her legs, invading her boots, and she was sweating already. Adeline swatted at her neck, where another mosquito had attempted to take advantage of the exposed meal. Her hand came away smeared with bug. She scowled, rubbing her hand against the soiled fabric of her cotton shirt, and continued her tramping expedition through the jungle, towards the US encampment below the hill.

Jumping across a rivulet of muddy water, she heard the crack of bracken, and landed ready.

The soldier that shoved through the brush was so surprised by her sudden appearance that he fell right back into bush with a startled yell. Adeline raised an eyebrow, her hands finding their way to her hips as she watched the man struggle to right himself.

"Holy shit!" he gawked at her, "What's a lady doin' out here?" With a sigh, she tugged at her jacket, revealing the commander insignia on the lapel. His eyes widened and he snapped a salute so quickly he almost hit himself in the face. "My apologies, Commander! I didn't think you'd be… a _woman._ I mean, um. Sorry, ma'am."

"At ease, Private." She said easily. She hadn't been in active combat for some time, but she was also no stranger to pulling rank. Having government officials as friends also got the job done. "I'm here to see a Private Howlett."

"H-Howlett?" the soldier stuttered, a sudden fear filling his face.

_So he was here._

"He doesn't stay with us. They camp further west." The soldier swallowed nervous, pointing to his left. "Commander – I should warn you. He's not – not _natural_." He whispered.

Adeline raised an eyebrow. "I see." She said shortly. She forced a smile. "Well, thank you very much." She nodded to him, and he saluted back. She could feel his eyes on her as she disappeared back into the jungle.

_It had been years – years, since she'd started her search for him._

It had been Thomas – who had actually initiated it. He had told her how their ally had gone back for him, when it had all been over, how Howlett had escorted him back to his men, before he went AWOL. She hadn't known how much it had bothered her friend, until he had pulled out his folder. He had years of information on Howlett, photographs, military death certificates, the works. He had traced him back _past_ the American Civil War.

Thomas was 44 this year – and he'd been married for the past decade. He couldn't come with her to find Howlett, but Adeline knew his heart was with her.

She wasn't entirely sure what she'd find. Who he was.

He had been a passing ally, a strange friend, a momentary connection – and here she was, half-way around the world, almost chest-deep in another war – trying to find a stranger.

She passed the first signs of another camp; a pile of charcoal, where a fire would have been. Then, ahead, she saw two tents. Army issued, the scene standard in everyway – apart from the two men lounging around another fire-pit in front of the tents.

They both jumped up as she stepped into the clearing, both of them instantly in a defensive position. Adeline halted in her progress.

"Who the hell are you?" the taller and more aggressive looking of the two – snarled at her. From where she stood, she could see the inhuman sharpness of his canines. She didn't recognise him, and ignored him.

The man she had been looking for had dropped his posture, and was staring at her, almost squinting. "Do- Do I know you?" he asked roughly, taking a step closer.

Adeline almost laughed. She supposed she did look a little different. Without a helmet or blood on her face, she could have been anyone. And it had been twenty-four-years. "We knew each other a very long time ago, James Howlett." She said smoothly.

James took another step forwards, ignoring his companion's low growl of warning that Adeline could only just pick up with her enhanced hearing. She waited patiently for him to approach, watched as realisation passed over his face, making his jaw drop and eyes widen. _Yes, she knew those green eyes._

"Adeline Wolfe. You're still alive."

Adeline did smile now. "And so is Thomas, if you care to know."

"Thomas…" he clicked his tongue, something like delight crossing over his face, "Yes – Thomas! He would be… what, in his forties now, right?"

Adeline inclined her head, and the action seemed to irritate his friend further, as the imposing man marched forwards. "You know this… woman?" he hissed angrily.

"Yeah, uh, Victor – this is Commander Wolfe." James smiled slightly. Adeline raised a hand at Victor, how looked as if he was having a conniption, jaw working furiously. "She and I were at Normandy together."

"The good old summer of 45'." Adeline said sardonically, making James chuckle. "A pleasure, Victor."

Victor was staring at her. "You got an accent." He said. "I don't trust foreigners." With that, he turned in place, and stomped off into the jungle. Adeline watched him go. She did not feel threatened by the man. He gave off a chaotic aura – but an untrained one.

James looked apologetic. "I'm sorry about my brother." Adeline fought a surprised look, instead waving him off airily.

"Not the first time I've received that response." She said. James led her over to the over turned log they'd been sitting on. "You're still in it then."

James looked around the make-shift camp, lingering on the discarded rifles. She had given them a cursory glance before. They didn't look like they got much use – and considering the weapons James possessed, she expected he fought a little differently to every other soldier in their Division. The fear on the other soldier's face wasn't unfounded. "My brother and I are good at it. There's not much else we can do." He sounded almost defensive.

"I'm not judging." Adeline said, stretching out her legs. "I thought the same." She sent him a knowing look.

"Yeah, and I'm sure your life is _oh so normal_." He glowered at her. Adeline smiled slightly, thinking back to her rooms at Howard's mansion, the weight of Thomas' children in her arm, Maria's cooking, Peggy's letters. _The picture of Steve in her locket._

"My life is more peaceful than I deserve." She said, with a faintly sad smile. "More peaceful than any killer's life should be."

"Must be nice." His face had taken on a sort of longing, and his eyes were far away. "Feels like war is all I'll ever know."

Adeline swallowed thickly, and looked away from his sea-eyes. There were memories there, memories she had realised would affect her so much.

_"Thank you, Howlett." The night air on her skin, blood rushing already – her face to the West, her heart already there._

_"My name is James." _

_A pause. A connection. _

_"I'm Adeline."_

* * *

_25th December 1969, Hanoi, Vietnam._

The phone ringing through the smoke and sex hazed room made both of them stir.

James groaned, rolling away from her body, taking the sheet with him. It was hot enough in the cheap hotel room, that all it did was make her sweat-slick skin cool. She sat up as the ringing continued.

"Didn't you tell them to '_not disturb'_?" James mumbled, turning his face further into the pillow before reaching for his still smoking cigar on the bedside table.

Adeline sent him a glare before she stood up, crossing to the rotary phone still ringing shrilly, and picking up. "Call back later, I'm the middle of an impor-"

"_ADDY_!" The loud yell cut off her angry tirade, and she startled, almost losing her grip on the phone. "_We have some brilliant news!"_

"Wh- _Howard_?" Adeline blinked stupidly. James had sat up to face her, sheet falling away from his naked torso, and Adeline was distracted for a moment.

"_Yeah, yeah, Merry Christmas, doll – but listen, Me and 'Ria have something fantastic to tell you, don't we honey, you-" _there was a crash, and Howard let out an exasperated yell, but then Maria Stark was screaming down the line; "_I'm pregnant!"_ Howard whined; "_We're pregnant, honey- ARE YOU THE ONE CARRYING THIS CHILD? – Well, no, but- I'M PREGNANT!" _Adeline was frozen. After a minute of bickering, Howard took the phone back. "_Adeline, are you there?" _

"I – yes, I'm here." Adeline tracked James' fall back into the pillows. His face had shuttered off. "Oh, Howard… that's-"

"_Amazing, right. I'm…"_ there was a sniffle.

Adeline cracked a smile. "Are you crying?"

"_What?" _A sob, "_No – I'm not-"_ Another shuffle of the phone. "he is." Maria said smugly. "Anyway, when are you coming back home? As the godmother, I thought you'd want to be a part of the babyshower…"

The rest of Maria's sentence faded into a dull buzz as Adeline's heartrate picked up.

_Godmother._ _A baby._

Adeline had held a child only twice in her life. Once, in flames and blood on Kristallnacht. Second, on Thomas' son's third birthday, with laughter and joy – and _no expectations, no danger._

Adeline looked over at James.

"I'll… call you back okay?" she said abruptly, and put the phone back in the receiver. James was watching her, smoking casually. Behind him, their uniforms were draped over a chair, the khaki soiled with blood and mud, and full of bullet holes. A life that she knew. A life that; in finding James – she had slipped back into as easily as breathing.

"You're going back." James said.

Adeline felt a surge of guilt. They had been together since May, both on the battlefield and off it – in _every _sense of the word. At first, it had been an escape, because she hadn't expected her violent reaction to being back in active combat. Then, it had been a drunken escapade, and now…

Now it was familiar.

Another nauseating surge of guilt, because she still _loved_.

She loved, and yet, here she was – decades later, pretending that this pseudo relationship was normal.

"I – you could come." She tried. "You could come back with me. Howard and Maria – they'd be happy to have you, happy to see me happy."

"But you're not." James said simply, and she blanched. He shrugged. "I've been with a married woman before. You've got that same guilty look sometimes. And you told me – back when we met – you 'have to go find someone.'" He repeated her words from so many years ago, and her heart ached. "You found him, right?"

"Yeah." She admitted, sitting down heavily on the bed. "But he-"

James shook his head, smiling sadly. "Love has no expiry date, bub. It's the only thing that lives as long as us." Adeline bowed into him. It was a mark, perhaps, of how _good_ he was, that he didn't push her away – that he held her again, for one last time.

She got dressed silently, called reception for a car, then further for a plane. Pausing at the door, she looked back at him. He'd found his pants at least, and looked like the same man he always did; a little rugged, a little tired, and a little too knowing.

"I'll miss you." She told him honestly, and he let out a little fond huff, crossing to her. He didn't touch her, but she stretched out a hand, bringing him closer and kissing him goodbye.

The hotel disappeared from view down the busy road quickly – but Adeline wasn't looking back.

_They'd see each other again. _

She was sure of it.


End file.
